Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Channel Chasers/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Channel Chasers. The Story Begin/The Future of Dimmsdale (cuts to The Fairly OddParents Theme song and opening, after that, the scene starts in the future of Dimmsdale and Future A.J & Chester are being chase by Future Timmy and Team Rocket) * Future A.J: He's gaining on us! * Future Timmy: Chester, A.J., Surrender! (Chester & A.J. still running from Future Timmy. They blow the statue of Chompy, The School and Chester's trailer) * Chester's Dad: Whoa. That's it on the Mexican Brunches. (Cuts to A.J.) * Future A.J: Hurry. We've got to get this component to my house. * Future Chester: Almost there! (They hit a glass bridge and Future A.J. falls off and Future Chester catches him with his hand) * Future A.J: Hello. Genius with the last hope for humanity dangling for his life. (They drive on some buildings then falls and lands on another glass bridge) * Future Chester: A.J, go! (He looks at them) I'll stay here and hold them off. * Future A.J: '''But-- * '''Future Chester: Go! Before it's too late. (A.J. takes off and Future Chester brings out his dad's bat and Future Timmy destroys it. He come down and Future Chester hits them and his ride turns into a face ride and took off. Then He hit Future Chester but Future Chester teeth blocks her power) * Future Chester: Now I know why I never got these taken off. (He starts hitting Them, Future Timmy still chases after Future A.J) * Future Chester: Ha! You'll never going to stop us! (They tie him up) Hey, he stop me. (Future A.J. made it to his house and Future Timmy's ride got there as well. He went to his room and turns on his lights and takes his "Time Travel Belt" out) * Future A.J: Now I can go back to the past and make sure none of this ever happens. (Future Timmy tie Future A.J up) * Future Timmy: You thought you were going to use your Time Travel Belt to return to Dimmsadale to it's former glories, didn't you? (Laughing) Think again. (he turns around) Last two apprehended, your majesty. (The mother ship comes and drops Future Vicky at Future A.J's house) * Future Vicky: No. There's still one more, but now that I have The Time Travel Belt, We know exactly where to find them in the past. And once we find them, there will be no one left to stop me! (She takes her hood off) Me Vicky, supreme ruler of the earth! (Laughing) Present of Dimmsadle (Cuts to Vicky's house) * Vicky: (Laughing) I'm so happy! I can't wait to baby-sit Timmy today. Let's see if I have everything I need to ensure the proper amount of quality child supervision. (She has her tools and she took Tool 1#) Ear cleaner,(Then she took Tool 2#) Nostril Scrubber, (And Then she took Tool 3# and shout it into the wall) and Painful, high-speed clothes dryer. (Then she pack her stuff and put a smily sticker on a skull) And That's everything I need to make his lifes terrible and my life fun! I just hope in my heart that someday I'll be able to have the whole world and the universe miserable. (Then she killed a butterfly with her hands) But for now, my hate belongs to Timmy. Me, Vicky, supreme ruler of hating Timmy! (laughing and coughing and she walks away) (Then Vicky's TV is on with Chet Ubetcha) * Chet Ubetcha: Hello, Dimmsdale. I'm Chet Ubetcha with today's editorial, which technically makes it a chet-l-torial. Television, it can help, and it can hurt. But can it help hurt? Is it causing kids to do stupid and violent things? Take, for example, the wildy popular animated kung fu monster training cards series, "Maho Mushi". Is it causing to do stupid and violent things? (The kids fall from a tree) * Boys: Aah! * Boy 1#: My legs! * Boy 2#: My arms! * Kids: (Singing) Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi. (Then a boy Climbs a wall and fells down into the trash can) * Boy 3#: AAH! My neck! * Kids: Maho Mushi! (A boy throws a kid at the other kids) * Boy 4#: My Gosh! This is a cool show. (Cuts to Chet Ubetcha) * Chet Ubeatcha: Let me answer my own rhetorical question with a nonrhetorical YES! But on the bright side, we can all take solace that they day will never come that a child could imitate this. (They shown a alien drive a spaceship and laughing) (Cut to Timmy) * Timmy Turner: (laughing) I can't believe the day has come that we can imitate this! WHOO-HOO! (They shown Cosmo as Spaceship and Wanda as a Helmet) And I would never be able to do it with you guys. * Wanda: Yeah, but are you're sure this is safey? * Timmy Turner: Of course. I know how to drive this. Plus, I know "Maho Mushi" better than any show on Television. (He shown then his Maho Mushi's cards) * Cosmo (Voice): I can't believe you never thought to wish for the Maho Mushi Kid Crusher before. (Timmy drop the cards and went down and go throw the city) * Cosmo: (screaming 2x) (And Then they went up) * Wanda: Timmy, I don't know. Watching dangerous stunts on TV is one thing, but performing them in real life feels really dangerous. * Timmy Turner: What makes you say that? * All: AAAAAAH!!!! * Timmy Turner: Wanda, I wish for the Banzal Bubble! (Wanda grand Timmy's wish and Timmy in that bubble and went down into Dad's Office building) (Cut to Timmy's Dad) * Mr. Turner: Finally. I'm a shoo-in to win Cleanest Office, the one trophy I'll have that my archenemy Dinkleberg won't. (Timmy comes in destroy his office) * Timmy Turner: AAH! (They exit and his Boss comes in) * Mr. Turner's Boss: '''Congratulations, Turner. You win the Cleanest Off--. Good Heavens! Dinkleberg, quick. (He give him a Money & his arode) Take this and the raise that goes with it. * '''Dinkleberg: '''Neat. (Then Dinkleberg walk away) * '''Mr. Turner: RRR. Dinkleberg. (The roof fall at him) (Cut to Timmy's Mom) * Mrs. Turner: This is the hardest home I've ever had to sell, but here you go, Mr. Joel. Here are the keys to your new glass house. * Mr. Joel: Thanks. You know I didn't want to buy this, but you really wore me down. * Mrs. Turner: Just don't throw any stones. Once I hand you the keys, it's not my problem anymore. (She give him the keys slowing and then Timmy break the glass house) * Timmy Turner: AAH! (Than the house just comes down) * Mrs. Turner: I'll get the a broom. (Cut to Mr. & Mrs. Turner. Then Mr. & Mrs. Turner walked each ofter) * Mr. Turner: Honey, our son just bounced wildly through my office, Destroying everything! Have you see him? * Mrs. Turner: Yes, and he just destroyed the house I was about to sell. * Timmy & Tino's Friends: AAH! (He crash at the fool and bubble just pop) * Timmy Turner: (There parents mad at them) (Then slid to trash bin and Future Timmy came the present with his Time Travel Belt, Then he see Timmy taking from Timmy's Parents) * Timmy: You wouldn't be able to do this if We had the Maho Mushi Parent Puncher. * Future Timmy: Excellent. Mine for the taking. (than the cope car pull up) * Officer 1#: So, you want to have our coffee here? * Officer 2#: Sure. I brought a whole bunch of donuts. (The Future Timmy look at them and Officers sit on him) We can sit on the dumpster for hours and hours and talk about life. (Then Officer 2# move closer to Officer 1#) Tino Tonitini reunited with Timmy Turner/No more TV, mister! (they shown Timmy's House) * Mr & Mrs. Turner: You could have killed yourself! (Timmy watching Maho Mushi) * Timmy: '''Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi,Maho Mushi,Maho Mushi, Maho Mushi. * '''Mr. Turner: Ew. Is this what you guys were imitating? (Than she turn the channel) * Men (Voice): It's Dictator week on the biographical channel. Channel 298 on Dimmadle cable. See if you have what it takes to be a Dictator. * Timmy: AAH! Must..watch...(He push his parents away)Maho Mushi. (He turn the channel) * Mrs. Turner: Honestly, Timmy, someday you're going to have to grow up. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts